


Le Pain Quotidien

by n__ikta



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pain, Swearing, Teeth
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n__ikta/pseuds/n__ikta
Summary: однажды утром Кирен просыпается и понимает, что чувствует боль
Relationships: Simon Monroe/Kieren Walker





	Le Pain Quotidien

Однажды утром Кирен просыпается и может сказать только:  
— Блядь, — вообще-то это нестандартная ситуация, Кирен старается не использовать таких слов без особой необходимости, но сейчас ему в голову просто не приходит ничего другого. Он повторяет это еще пару раз и наконец убеждается, что ничто другое не отражает его состояния с такой точностью.  
У Кирена болит все тело.  
Он совершенно отвык от боли – можно сказать, что и не привыкал никогда, Кирен не прыгал через ямы на слабо и с велосипеда упал всего раза три. Кирен был очень аккуратным мальчиком, слушался маму и мало с кем дружил, поэтому о похмельной мигрени он имеет еще меньшее представление, чем о разбитых в мясо коленках.  
Тем тяжелее все это обрушивается на него – разом, в одно злосчастное утро. Кирен отказывается от идеи открыть глаза и медленно мысленно проводит учет повреждений.

У него болит спина. Позвоночник ноет от неудобной позы, но повернуться никак невозможно из-за отчаянно затекших боков. Должно быть, сказалась неделя езды по бездорожью на старом фордике, который они откопали в первом же городе, достаточно большом, чтобы кто-нибудь сдавал там машины. Продавленные сиденья с вечно трясущимися спинками, низкая крыша, «Кирен, пригнись, копы», дребезжащее боковое стекло и невесть чем заляпанное ветровое. Романтичного разглядывания пейзажей не получается, потому что лоб на каждой кочке раздолбанной дороги звучно бьется об окно.

У него болят ноги. Правильный мальчик Кирен не мог спросить маму, какие ботинки ему надеть, когда сбегал из дома по свежим следам неизвестных, выкопавших из земли тело его подруги, и, конечно, забыл, что те черные, на толстой резиновой подошве, были ему маловаты еще до восстания. Немертвые могут спать – или, по крайней мере, отдыхать, потому что тело все еще состоит из костей и мяса и имеет свойство изнашиваться, – но об этом нужно постоянно напоминать себе, потому что чувство усталости отключается вместе со всеми остальными; в том числе и чувствительностью к боли, так ее растак. А в эту неделю у них было достаточно дел, чтобы махнуть на сон рукой.

_— Смотри-ка, — заговорщицки шепчет Саймон, приглушая мотор и съезжая к обочине. Впереди них по полого поднимающейся дороге спешит, переваливаясь на черных ножках, овца.  
Кирен ждет метафоры про что-нибудь отбившееся от стада, но не дожидается.  
— Люди считают овец, когда не могут заснуть, — говорит вместо этого Саймон. – А я считаю, что пришло время повеселиться.  
Он включает дальний свет, и они с Киреном разражаются хохотом – в лучах фар кудрявый зад шуганувшейся вбок овцы оказывается ярко-розовым.  
— Фермеры... делают так... чтобы не потерять... своих, — сипит Кирен. Саймон открывает дверь машины:  
— Мы тоже своего не упустим._

Они бегут за овцой, кажется, совсем недолго, но теперь Кирен понимает, что этого было более чем достаточно. Ему представляется, что от пальцев ног остались одни лохмотья, но он не может открыть глаза, чтобы посмотреть.  
Даже поднять веки пальцами.  
У него болят руки.

_— Бей, — голос Саймона звучит где-то над ухом, кругом кромешная темнота, но у немертвых должно быть отлично развито ночное зрение. Кирен размахивается камнем и со всей силы вмазывает костяшками по асфальту.  
Должно быть, лекарство притупляет эту способность.  
От этого они почему-то тоже исходят хохотом – минуты две, не меньше.  
— Бей еще, — Саймон, судя по звуку, вытирает рот, потом перехватывает поднятую руку Кирена за запястье и направляет удар на теплую, в мелких завитушках шерсти овечью голову. Слышен глухой хруст._

На правой руке у Кирена глубокие ссадины на обеих фалангах, и они, конечно, не промывали их, и теперь они пульсируют от боли.

_Прошлой ночью Кирен улыбается и размазывает по подбородку Саймона ошметки овечьих мозгов. Они такие обдолбанные – Саймон с Киреном, не ошметки, – что добраться назад к машине представляется нереальным. Все представляется нереальным – деревья склоняют к асфальту тяжеленные ветки с набухшими от ночной росы листьями, в лесу слева что-то шумит, в лесу справа что-то всхлипывает, Кирен сглатывает и хватает Саймона сзади за шею, чтобы не упасть, неловко проезжаясь грязным пальцем по отверстию для укола.  
Саймон поворачивается к нему, луна лихорадочно стряхивает с себя облака, и какой-то очень долгий момент, пока она высвечивает сверху его лицо, затеняя глаза и мягкую впадину над верхней губой, Кирен целует его приоткрытый рот._

_Позже, уже в машине – как они туда добрались, кто из них кого на себе – Саймон держит взгляд Кирена в зеркале заднего вида и улыбается широко и пьяно.  
Кирен хороший мальчик, но он знает, что в порнофильмах в такие моменты действие перемещается на задние сиденья. Он знает и то, что это не имеет к ним никакого отношения.  
— Тебя никогда не расстраивало, что у людей спектр ощущений намного шире? — Саймон наклоняется к шее Кирена и проводит пальцами по его плечу._

КОГДА ТО МОЖЕТ И РАССТРАИВАЛО НО СЕЙЧАС СОВСЕМ НЕТ

_— Мы можем заменить их тем, что недоступно им, — сказал Саймон. Да, кажется, именно так он сказал, Саймон вообще любит красивые предложения.  
А потом он вырвал Кирену зуб.  
— Когда ты первый раз ложишься с кем-то в постель, — говорит Саймон, — ты отдаешь ему свою невинность. Говорят, это больно, но нам с тобой никогда не проверить.  
Недостаток телесного опыта – очень неприятная деталь, это они с Саймоном уже обсуждали. Что именно хочет показать Саймон, когда целует его? Кирен в жизни никого не целовал, и кто знает, какой это поцелуй – тот, что в мультиках у Диснея, или тот, где Джеймс Бонд видит убийцу в отражении глаз дамы сердца?  
Кирену слишком весело, чтобы вспомнить, что еще три часа назад он хотел, чтобы поскорее стемнело, и Саймон не увидел, как у него дрожат руки.  
— Зато я наверняка знаю, что есть и другие вещи, которые причиняют людям боль. И ими намного удобнее обмениваться._

Нет, они действительно обменялись – и теперь, когда Кирен вспоминает длинный белый корень, блестящий в свете лампочки на потолке, он не может себе представить, как он вообще вытащил это у Саймона изо рта.  
И все же челюсть у него болит так, что он с трудом может открыть рот, боль ввинчивается куда-то под кадык, а наверху скапливается под правым глазом.  
Там она сливается с головной болью – похмельем от овечьих мозгов.

— Господи, — Саймон потягивается, перегибаясь через сиденье, и в этом движении ужасно много полузабытого телесного – размять мышцы, которых не чувствуешь, хрустнуть суставами, которые норовят вот-вот отказать служить от слишком активного использования. Он явно собирается сказать что-то еще, но видит Кирена и почему-то сразу все понимает.  
Все-таки похмельный опыт у Саймона побольше.  
И все же он в совершенном ступоре. Потому что он так давно ни с чем таким не помогал и ни в чем таком не нуждался, что напрочь забыл, как себя вести. И любое «сделай это, станет легче» будет страшно лицемерным.  
Господи, почему ему понадобилось оживать сейчас?!  
Саймон окостенелыми пальцами выковыривает из бардачка, из-под мятой карты, аптечку – и благодарит небеса, что их с Киреном шутки про аспирин так и остались шутками.  
В багажнике обнаруживается бутылка воды вместо стеклоочистителя и несколько тяжелых железок на случай, если их драндулет решит развалиться на части по пути.  
Прямо как Кирен.  
Саймон придерживает его голову и дает ему запить таблетку – кто знает, сработает ли она, как во всей их больной физиологии включается пищеварительная система, и можно ли умереть, до конца не ожив, и Кирен, идиот, почему ничего не говорил, – Кирен тяжело стонет и поднимает заплывшие веки.  
Саймон не представляет себе, что он чувствует.  
— Прости, я урод. Я не должен был делать всего этого. Я даже не думал, что...  
— Заткнись, — просит Кирен.  
Саймон затыкается.  
— Полная... лажа.  
— Что?  
— Вся эта... знакомая боль. Ее нельзя... запомнить. Все... кто не... чувствуют ее... прямо сейчас... понимают меня не лучше... чем... ты, — кажется, что Кирен сейчас блеванет от напряжения после такой прочувствованной речи, но вместо этого он улыбается. Криво – из-за распухшей щеки.

Саймон кивает и прикладывает к его лицу холодный гаечный ключ.


End file.
